Lifelong Treasures
by JustPuppyLove
Summary: Young Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah meet the girls of their dreams and find out some things about them that they never knew. Prequel to "the love of the gods". Along with the childhood of Myleea and Tilly.
1. Curiouser and curiouser

Seibaruhs sat in the back seat of her mother's carriage. She let her feet smack the seat with her high heeled shoes. Her blue dress was draped around her as though she were a small child in a blanket. She stood and loosened her robe. Her mother glared at her while Sahmuiana sat in the corner drawing.

"That is not the proper way for a young girl at your age to wear your dress!" Dalia said.

Sahmei laughed," Since when does she know what's proper?" She said to her mother.

"Stop it Sahmei!" Seibaruhs yelled.

"Sit down you two!" Their mother yelled at them.

Sahmei shook her head and went back to drawing. She occasionally looked in her sister's direction and smirked. She was the worst sister Sahmei could ever have. Seibaruhs just sat there staring at her shoes. Hers were way better than Sahmei's and she knew it.

"Mother, where are we going again?" Seibaruhs said to break the silence.

"We are going to the palace to see if the princes take any fancy to either of you." Her mother said blandly.

"But, we aren't princesses. Why would they have any liking for us?" Sahmei butted in.

"Yes you two are, you guys just are second princesses." Dalia spoke holding back the truth.

"You have told us that before. I can recall that. Didn't you tell us the day dad died that we were meant to be something more than what we are?" Seibaruhs said.

"Yes, I did tell you that day. You are correct!" She replied.

"Why don't we look like you, mommy?" Seibaruhs said angelically.

"Not all people look like their parents you idiot." Sahmei said chuckling.

"We are here! Let's go and stop fighting!" Dalia said uncomfortably.

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged they stepped out of the carriage and smiled at their mother. Sahmei noticed that her sister was right about them not looking like their mother. In fact, Dalia looked too young to be a mother of a 8 year old and an 18 year old.

Sahmei wondered how old her "mother" really was. And if she was actually her mother. It was possible but unlikely. Very unlikely. But, for now they must ponder the present.


	2. Making friends

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. **

Seibaruhs looked around the palace. It was beautiful and extravagant. She smiled and spun around in the main hall.

"Stop messing around Sei!" Sahmei said hissing.

"How can you not? Doesn't this place make you feel like a princess? It does for me, it feels so Magical!" Seibaruhs said doing one more twirl.

"Oooo. Cute boy. I'm out sis!" Sahmei said following, who she soon figured out to be, Kahmunrah.

"Ugh! The minute a boy walks by you have to follow them!" Seibaruhs sighed throwing her hands up.

Seibaruhs wandered the palace for about an hour. Upon becoming bored she walked to one of the forbidden rooms. It looked like it would be the older prince, Kahmunrah's, room. She smirked and pushed the door open a crack. Seibaruhs gasped at the sight she saw.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Seibaruhs screamed pushing the door wide open.

"Stalker! Why did you follow me!"Sahmei said breaking away from Kahmunrah.

"I'm not stalking you!" Seibaruhs said defensively," Plus, you were the one who was making out with the prince! I'm telling mom!"

"Don't bother! You know Dalia isn't even our mother." Sahmei said walking back into the prince's room.

Seibaruhs followed," Of course she is our mother, she gave birth to us."

"I don't know, were YOU there when you were being born?" Sahmei asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"Sure. Well, anyway, don't you think it's a little odd that Dahlia looks as though she is 18?"

"No, aren't all mommies young?"

"Not THAT young! Sei, I'm 18! She looks like she is my age! You can't give birth at your own birth sis."

"Sahmei, where do babies come from?" Seibaruhs asked.

Kahmunrah blushed and took a step back. Sahmei sighed and thought of an excuse.

"Babies come from a mommy and a daddy. You knew that!"

"Oh. So if I had a boyfriend would I have a baby?"

"No"

"Ok then."

"Why don't you go make friends with my brother?" Kahmunrah spoke up.


	3. Betrothed and being a kid

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry to the people that actually read my stories! I have been so busy! xD**

Seibaruhs walked around the palace and stepped into the majestic garden. It was beautiful. She twirled and hummed to herself. She heard breathing and realized she wasn't alone. She turned to come face-to-face with the younger prince.

Seibaruhs gasped, "I'm sorry- I-I-I didn't mean to disturb you!" Seibaruhs stuttered.

"You didn't disturb me. I was just watching you."

"You were watching me? For how long?"

"Since you got here. Give or take an hour." Ahkmenrah stated

"That's a little creepy. Anyways, I'm Seibaruhs, what's your name?"

"Ahkmenrah, I'm the pharaoh's son."

"I think I already know that genius! What do you do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really."

"Hmmmm. Well we will make fun. Let's go spy on my sister and your brother."Seibaruhs said her eyes wide and her smile devious.

Seibaruhs and Ahkmenrah ran through the palace and stopped at Kahmunrah's door. They carefully opened the keyhole and looked through. Luckily, the keyhole was large and both of the small children were able to look at the same time.

"Can you see them?" Ahkmenrah whispered.

"No. Hang on," She pushed Ahkmenrah to the floor to clear room to see," Wait, Yes! They are just sitting there eating something."

"Okay, OWWW! And, either way you wouldn't have caught them doing anything tell-worthy. They are only 18." Ahkmenrah said

"Well yeah but, I don't know what I wanted to see, I just thought there would be something I can tell on them about. Guess not."

"Yeah, do you want to go to my class with me?" Ahk asked

"Sure! But, would your teacher let me?"

"If I tell her to, yes. But you area princess! You can get in anywhere!"

"What do you mean? I'm not a princess."

"Yes you are! That was Dalia's job!"

"What do you mean my mother's job?"

"She wasn't your mother! She was hired by your father to watch you two until your sister came of age and then take you here. You two are to be betrothed to my brother and I!"

"What! I can't get married! I'm 8!"

"Well, not yet silly! You still have 10 years! But you have to stay here because you will be my wife!"

"So that's why Sahmei was so attracted to Kahmunrah!"

"Yes she kind of has to be"

"Wait, I'm forced to be your wife?"

"Well, yes. But, if you say it like that it seems terrible!"


	4. Back to the Future

**A/N: hey guys! So, my computer charger broke. I should get a new one in a while though! But for now I can't update often but here goes!**

* * *

><p>"There is no way on Earth that is true!" Seibaruhs yelled.<p>

"Well, it is! You two were born for this! To marry the princes!" Ahkmenrah said quietly.

"I am not born to get married! I was born to live life and have fun doing it!" Seibaruhs says quieter,"Ahkmenrah, I refuse to marry you under the circumstances that there is no reason love can not be the cause of marriage!"

"But, Seibaruhs-"

"No buts! This is how it will be and you will accept it!"

**10 years later**

"Hey!" a voice said.

Seibaruhs spun around to meet the bright red eyes of a handsome stranger," Um hi. Do I-uh-know you?"

"Doubt it. But, I know you. Because, technically, you are the most beautiful goddess in the underworld." the man responded.

Seibaruhs' heart fluttered," Hmm well that sounds very interesting. I guess. I'm Seibaruhs, goddess of music and song."

"Did you not hear me? I told you I am aware of exactly who you are. Like, how your eyes and some of your hair is pure gold. And that gold glows when you use magic. How beautiful you are. I also heard you rejected being betrothed to Ahkmenrah when you were 8! Impressive, really." He winked at her.

"Uh, are you not going to introduce yourself? Rather than telling me about myself, tell me about you. I need to know something about me if you're going to flirt."

"I like to maintain that sense of mystery." he started to walk off.

"Well, at least can I know your name!" Seibaruhs yelled after him.

"Anubis. Happy now, Babe?" Anubis was standing uncomfortably close to her in a flash.

"Oh. Um, okay. That's at least good to know!" she laughed nervously

"So, are you going to be my girlfriend? Or am I wasting my time?"

"Uh, sure.

**8 years later**

****"Mom?" eight year old Myleea said looking around.

"Yeah where mommy?" Tilly said stumbling toward her sister.

The two year old was just beginning to walk and break things. After all, she was the goddess of destruction!

"She probably fighting with daddy again."

"I hate it when you are right..."Myleea said, finally hearing the yelling and fighting.

"They don't love us?" Tilly asked.

"They do. Don't worry. They have to."

"'Kay"

"Look. No matter how much I would love to let you be a part of your daughters' lives, Anubis, I can't" Seibaruhs stated,"I can't allow even one of my kids to grow up in the underworld like I did. I forbid you to take her. She's two!"

"You would be better off up here with only Myleea anyhow! Tilly will break anything and everything! I am taking her."

"If you loved me you wouldn't. Not right now please..." Seibaruhs begged, almost in tears.

"Fine. But, I will work this out and take her one day, don't expect any less!"Anubis said leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* i had up to chapter 10 for this story on my computer but my files are missing...ugh. But anyway just for a record: The baby grammar was because it was a two year old speaking. I did it on PURPOSE!**


End file.
